The Life of Ryau Cinotee: Chronicles
by H3PD
Summary: Chronicles spans the time after Return to Standard to Sanghelios Frontlines and then after to Fate Ends At Death. It documents important events from a Jiralhanae attack to Ryau and Naki's wedding. Co-written with Thel-Moram from Deviant Art. Alternate Universe
1. Act I Pt 1 The Bar

******Note: The LORC series and corresponding stories are set in an alternate universe where most information from recent books and games does not apply [ie: Grasslands, Halo 4, Post Bungie Halo] **

******Also, the first two chapters of Chronicles were literally co-written and later chapters will flow better**

**_LORC Chronicles _**

**November 12, 2556 (Human Calender) ****  
****Some bar in Almo, Moram state, Sanghelios.****  
**

* * *

The Sangheili, Ryau 'Cinotee and Thel 'Moram, sat at the bar in Thel's hometown, discussing their lives just as they did every other weekend.

"So Thel, hows life?" Ryau asked, taking his beer from the bartender.

"It is as it ever was"

"Ah, well so is mine."

"What a surprise," he said with a laugh.

"Any recent news on your data pad?"

"Nothing really, just a bit about the weather. But I did read this one article from a few years back..."

Ryau leaned closer in interest. "What was it about?"

Thel saw the interest in his eyes, and relaxed a bit. "It was written by some man, who many have believed to be insane. Basically, it outlined the possibilities of a Brute invasion here on Sanghelios"

"Could something like that actually succeed?"

"I do not have any idea, but the way the man put it, it could"

"Should we be worried? I mean I doubt they could make it past our orbital defenses."

"He said that they could just jump from wherever and exit between the defenses and the surface"

Ryau was silent for a moment. "That is the same strategy that the Covenant used against the Humans... and we all know how that ended."

"Indeed..perhaps we should begin to prepare, lest something of that nature does occur"

"Hmm... Naki has a deep storage facility rented from the military base just inland of where we live."

"That would do nicely in such an event."

"The only problem is that we'd be called away to fight."

"I do not mind fighting to keep my loved ones safe"

"True, and Naki can not fight because she is pregnant. So, we should send our families to the storage facility"

"That makes sense...I suppose Osala could still be considered to be recovering from her cancer, and not be called to fight"

Ryau took a sip of his drink and pulled out his data pad and sent Thel a map to the underground storage facility. "Make sure your wife has this with her."

"That is a good idea, I shall send it to her now" Thel said while taking his data pad from its pouch, and sending his wife Osala the coordinates and other schematics.

Ryau stood from his seat and put on his coat. "I need to get back to Naki. I'll see what I can do with the storage facility to get it ready though."

"Farewell, I suppose" Thel said, after taking another sip. "Good luck"

Ryau waved as he left the bar and headed to his home. Another hour passed as Thel sat, drinking, and thinking of the possibilities of such an invasion, and what he would have to do to prepare. Eventually he left to his own home, 2 blocks away.

It has been two weeks since Thel and Ryau met at the bar and the real possibility of a successful Brute attack came to their attention. Thel had been assembling a small collection of weapons in his basement, and had since told his wife what to do, although she didn't really want to believe him. Ryau had managed to store 4 weeks of food and water underground in the deep storage facility. Now they meet again in the bar.

"Hello brother, how goes it?" Thel smiled and asked.

"It is going well, what about you, you seem to be in a good mood," Ryau replied.

"For the most part I am, but it may be the liquor" Thel grinned.

Ryau chuckled and ordered a drink for himself. "I recently was told that the storage facility dates back to before the Covenant..."

Thel looked surprised, and replied warmly. "Surely you joke. A facility that old still in existence on our planet?"

"I'm not, I even checked it in the public records when I heard that... They say it was used as a command base during the war against the prophets."

"That's...that's...thousands of years.."

"Hard to believe its still in good enough shape to be usable. Coupled with the fact that its several hundred feet bellow the surface..."

"Hard to believe indeed" Thel stated, then took another sip of his drink.

Ryau downed his drink and asked for a water. "A lot of stuff in life is hard to believe."

"I know what you mean...more than I wish to.." Thel said bitterly and asked for a shot of strong whiskey.

"Don't we all" Ryau took a bite of a small piece of bread.

"Where did you get that bread? It looks quite tasty"

Ryau looked down at his hand then around the bar. "I don't know..."

"You don't even remember, do you" Thel chuckled.

"Nope." Ryau was puzzled on how he obtained the tasty bread.

"It cannot be that hard, can it?"

"I think I may have taken it from a plate that was in front of me a moment ago..." He looked around and spotted a waitress caring a bowl of bread to a table.

"You crook" Thel whispered to Ryau and chuckled.

Ryau just glared at Thel, then the bartender placed a bowl of bread between them. "Ok..."

Thel took a piece of bread, looked at it for a moment, as if there was something wrong with it, shrugged, then devoured it. "Gods this is good!"

"Yeah," Ryau took another chunk of bread into his mouth. "I wonder what type of bread it is?"

"If I remember correctly...it is moral bread."

"What is in Morla bread that makes it so damn good?" Ryau said engulfing another piece.

"Morla plant.." Thel chuckled, and had another piece.."I believe it is better with that..sticky yellow earth substance"

"Honey?"

"Yes, that curious substance..I wonder if they have any"

The bartender set a small jar marked honey on the table.

"Psychic" Thel muttered and got a knife. Soon his piece of Morla bread was covered in honey.

"You really like that stuff a lot don't you" Ryau said while putting some on as well, but not as much as Thel.

"I do..I can never remember the name though..Perhaps my mind fails me"

"I just told you five seconds ago..."

"I know..before that"

"Ok good, because if you didn't then it would be my duty as a friend to have a doctor see you"

He chuckled. "Indeed it would be, and I would probably be too out of it to thank you"

"That you would" Ryau laughed out.

Thel took another piece of the Morla bread, dipping it in the honey this time, and ate it. "Good stuff."

"So... I'm going to order some breakfast, what do you think I should get?"

"Salam'is"

"Alright, what is that again?" Ryau asked.

"It is...breakfast meats wrapped in...what do they call them on earth...pancake type things.."

"Oh that sounds good." Ryau waved down a waiter. "Can I get an order of Salam'is?"

The waiter nodded, and Thel gestured for the same thing. He then left to go work in the kitchen, preparing their meals.

"Ah, I am hungry, I can't wait for our food."

"I know...home cooking is great, but sometimes bar food..."

"Is better." Ryau finished.

Thel then relaxed as much he could on his bar stool, and looked out the window. "Seems to be a busy day out there...lots of people"

Ryau looked out as well. "You're right, I wonder whats going on."

"Not sure...mind taking a look on my data-pad while I use the facilities?" Thel asked as he stood.

"Not at all." Ryau took a look at the news on the data-pad.

Meanwhile, Thel was busy going about his business, and thinking of why there could be so many people out on the streets on a regular day. There were no special sales in the street markets, and there were no sporting events going on that day, which had him quite confused. Ryau browsed over the daily news when he noticed a new story had popped on the screen.  
"Brute fleet activity near Sanghelios!"

Ryau stared at the screen in surprise, then went and slammed his fist against the bathroom door. "Thel!"

"What is it?" He sounded bothered to be interrupted.

"There's Brute activity nearby!"

He sounded worried now. "What? How could this be!"

"I don't know! It just popped on to the Data-pad" Ryau paused for a moment. "And get out of there!"

"And go where? Why must we go? I have not even eaten yet!"

"I need to use it!"

Thel face-palmed, and came out. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Ryau went in and shut the door.

Thel went to their food, which had been prepared by that time, and began to eat, enjoying every bite of his breakfast.

Thel heard the door open and Ryau walked out. Then he moved over too his seat and started to eat his breakfast as well.

"It is good..is it not?"

"Yes very."

After some time, they had finished their meals, and Thel payed for both. He then turned to his friend Ryau, and asked. "So now what?"

"I don't know, do you want to see the storage facility?" Ryau suggested.

"Sure" Thel smiled, and answered.

"Alright, follow me." Ryau stood up and left the bar.

Thel followed Ryau to his vehicle, and got into the passenger seat. Ryau drove down the highway, to the tunnel that connected Moram to Zelso. As he entered the tunnel his truck hit a bump.

"Damn!" Thel shouted in pain when he hit his knees on the underside of the vehicles dashboard.

"Oh, are you OK?" Ryau asked.

"Yeah" He said, rubbing his knee.

"Good, they really need to fix that bump."

"Indeed" He replied.

After driving for another hour, Ryau pulled to a stop in front of a small 10 by 10 foot box with a single door. "Here we are," Ryau said.

"Not much, by the looks of it..But I am sure there is much more below"

"There is." Ryau got out of the truck and opened the small door, revealing a staircase.

"After you"

Ryau flipped a switch and the room lit up and started down, Thel not far behind him. Soon they were at the bottom of the stairs, and they encountered another door, which this time had a pass code lock. Ryau promptly entered the code and the door opened revealing a large room with a few beds and boxes of food and water.

"Seems you've been busy" Thel stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I want to be prepared if something happened."

"Good thinking brother"

"Thank you, I still need to get weapons stored down here however. "

"I have a few weapons at my place.."

"As do I, but we might need those later, I'm looking for a deal from the military."

"Good idea..Best to get weaponry from them first, as they can spare it. Usually..."

"Yeah, I have a friend in the inventory business that's talking to their superiors."

"That is good to know"

"Yes it is. He was able to lend me a Spirit, its stored in a hangar at the military base."

"Another handy piece of equipment, although a bit outdated.."

"True, it is. But that's why he was able to lend it to me," Ryau chuckled.

"Good point. Better than nothing, that's for sure" He smiled.

"Now that I showed you this facility, what are we going to do?"

"Depends on what happens..Could go see the city, I have not been to Varo's downtown in a while"

"Ok, I guess that's a plan."

"Indeed..Let's go"

Ryau and Thel walk back up the stairs and got in the truck. Thel fastened his restraint, and sat back in the seat, letting out a sigh as he did. Ryau put the truck into reverse and backed onto the road. He then headed for the city. Thel lowered his window, enjoying the cool breeze rushing through it, while watching the world around them, thinking of many things. They drove past the island that Ryau lived on and merged onto the Highway by the weapons manufacturing plant. Thel looked at the plant, interested by the many cargo trucks entering and exiting the plant. They crossed over the massive bridge and entered the main part of the city, Ryau drove past the market. Thel could smell the breads baking, the meats grilling, and the other numerous smells associated with such street markets. Thel and Ryau entered the deeper heart of the city, driving past highrises and shops, Ryau pulled into a parking garage and paid the attendant. He parked near the sky bridge that goes into a large mall.  
"We're here?" Thel asked, upon them parking.

"Yeah, we're here."

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes of course..."

* * *

AN: This was litterally co-written with a Typewithme I know its a lot of dialogue but I needed to get this out before I post another


	2. Act I Pt 2 Run Like Hell

**November 26 2556 (Human Calender)**  
**Varo Shopping Center- Downtown Varo, State of Zelso, Sanghelios.**

* * *

Thel then stepped out of the truck, and started walking toward the sky bridge, Ryau quickly followed. Soon they were at the entrance to the mall. The sign in front of the doors proclaimed in English and in Sangheilian "Welcom to the Varo Shopping Center" Ryau glanced at the sign and laughed. "They spelled 'welcome' wrong on the English translation."

"Huh, sure enough" Thel said with a chuckle, remembering the long time it took him to learn a basic level of English.

They entered the mall and were immediately blasted with the smell of glorious pretzels. Ryau's mouth started to salivate as he craved the large salty bread, dipped in gooey cheese sauce.

"What are those curious looking bread things?" Thel asked, referring to the pretzels that his friend Ryau was staring at.

"They are pretzels- one of my most favorite human snack foods." Ryau said continuing his stare.  
"What do they taste like?"

"Salt, bread and butter."

"May we get one or two? They smell oddly tasty"

"Yes we will." Ryau goes up and buys four. "Try them with cheese too." He handed Thel two.

Thel looked at it cautiously, then slowly took a nibble. It soon became evident that he liked it a great deal, as he completely devoured the first one. He then paused to try his second one with cheese, enjoying it even more. "Gods..these are amazing!"

"I know, right?!" Ryau said with his mouth full off his second one. "They're even better when they have meat in them."

"Meat?" Thel inquired.

"A Hot Dog."

"You mean you kill your domesticated animals and put them on other food?"

"No, a hot dog is pork or beef, not actual dog"

"Oh...from the pig?"

"Yes."

"That is not so bad then"

"Its really good."

"I shall take your word for it"

"So where were we going?"

"Good question. I was hoping you had an idea."

"Well you said you wanted to see the city, here we are."

"True, but I do not know where exactly is safe and fun to go."

"Most of the city is open to the public, and this mall is definitely open." Ryau chuckled

"Another good point. Now..." Thel trailed off, having no idea where to go, as the mall was quite large. Sirens start sounding and other mall goers start running to the exits.

"What is that?"

"I do not wish to find out. Let's leave"

"Good idea." Ryau turned and hurried for the sky bridge. Thel followed him, trying not to get lost in the crowds of panicked people. They made their way through the crowds rather quickly and reached Ryau's truck. Thel fumbled with the door handle, not realizing that it was still locked.

"Hold on Thel. It needs to unlock." Ryau pressed the door unlock switch and there was a soft click, barely audible in the chaos of sounds. As soon as it had unlocked, he opened the door and jumped in. Ryau backed up fast and swerved by groups of civilians.

"Watch it! We do not want to go splattering people!" Thel said, grabbing on to the dashboard tightly, uncomfortable with Ryau's driving.

"Of course-" Ryau slammed on the brakes at the down ramp. "Thel check your data-pad. Find out whats going on. "

"On it" He said, while pulling it from it's pouch. He activated it, and pressed the news button, and almost dropped it when he saw what it said. "It couldn't be.."

"What? Whats happening?"

"W-we're being..invaded"

"Oh god... " Ryau pulled out of the parking garage and on to the main street. There are only a few other cars on the street, but plenty of civilians have crowded the streets.

"They're blocking the way" Thel sighed.

"Well they're all trying to get out of the city."

"There must be something we can do to help them move faster"

"Well the highway might be less congested..."

"Mind if I roll down the window for a bit?" Thel asked, an idea in his mind.

"No I don't. Go ahead."

Thel rolled down the window, and stuck his head out. " Listen up everyone! Head for the freeways!" The crowds start to turn for the freeways.

"I meant us... the only way across the bridge the freeway."

"Good point, but still. We have these roads for ourselves. Make use of it while we can"

"Alight." Ryau continued to drive down the street. "Where should we head? Your house, mine or the Military base?"

"I do not know...probably not mine however"

"What about Osala?"

"She is fairly smart, she'll head to your bunker"

"Ok, I say head to the base."

"Let's do it then"

Ryau pulled off the main street and headed in the direction of the military base. Thel had his head out of the window still, looking up toward the sky

"See anything?"

"No, and that worries me"

"Weird... I wonder why."

"Indeed" He said, thinking as to why there were no ships, no phantoms, nothing.

Ryau drove into the parking lot of the military base and stopped on the sidewalk. He got out and ran over to the main gates, Thel keeping pace not far behind him.

"We're here" Thel said smiling.

Ryau opens the gate and goes inside. Groups of soldiers are already suited up and getting their weapons.

"Damn...my good armor is at home"

"You want to go get it, we may need it."

"I will be fine in the base's armor"

"Ok." Ryau and Thel ran for the armory. Soon they were there, and got sets of their size of armor. "Well... I didn't think I'd have a reason to wear this for a while."

"Nor did I"

Suddenly there was a loud crack from outside and the ground started to shake violently.  
"What the hell was that" Thel said, looking all around, trying to discover the source of the shaking.

"I don't know." Ryau glanced out a window but was met by a shards of glass and wind. The glass was deflected off his semi-activated shields and he was thrown into Thel. Pieces of ceiling materials fell and the racks of armor fell over. Thel stumbled back to his feet and brushed the glass off of himself.

"Are we under attack" Thel coughed out.

"I-i think the brute ships just jumped in."

"Impossible"

"Unless they jumped below the defenses like you told me at the bar."

Thel stared at him, in shock. He then scratched his neck and looked around. "Then I guess we have a job to do"

"Yes we do." Ryau picked up a Carbine and slammed a new ammo cartridge in. Thel grabbed a plasma rifle and activated his shields before moving to an overturned weapons crate.

"We need to get out of this building. There might be more structural damage than there looks." Ryau moved over some fallen shelving to the door.

"Too right" Thel replied while trying to follow the tight path his friend was creating through the rubble.

Ryau pried the doors apart and stepped into the chaos that was the motor pool. Large vehicles rested on their side and the smaller ones where thrown hundreds of feet from where they were supposed to be. "This is not good..."

Thel nodded in agreement and walked to an overturned ghost. After looking at it carefully he decided that it was still functional. "The ghosts might still work"

"I hope so." Ryau glanced at another one. "We should see if our families made it to safety."

"Good thinking. I have no reason to doubt that they didn't, however"

There was a loud rumble from above and a CCS-Class Battle Cruiser hovered over the bay. Smaller ships flew from its hangars and descended to the city. Thel let out a long string of explicatives before growling angrily. They could see the outline of another Battle Cruiser over Almo.

"I hope the fleet could get here soon," Ryau said.

"Yeah, or I won't have a home to live in" Thel said, looking worried.

"Wait... what happened to everyone else that were out here?"

" I hope they got evacuated..if not..."

Ryau flipped his ghost over and turned it on. Thel got on his ghost too and ran a check on it's weapons system.

"Everything working fine on yours?" Ryau asked as he did the same.

"All is fine"

"Good, lets go find out families."

Ryau and Thel drove their Ghosts out of the base and onto the main highway. Thel followed him, being careful to avoid all the overturned cars on the freeway. Groups of survivors helped others out of the cars and trucks while some other soldiers assembled parts of an anti-ship battery in the median. He was amazed that so many people that didn't know each other would get together and help one another.

"Hope everyone's okay over there." Ryau said looking over to a overturned bus.

"Perhaps we could check"

Ryau slowed as he got closer to the bus. " Alright."

Thel stood behind him, looking through the shattered windows of the bus for anyone that might be alive.

"I don't see anyone in here." Ryau said doing the same. "Maybe it already got cleared out."

"It never hurts to be sure" He said, opening one of the windows so he could climb in.

"Alright, be careful." Ryau clicked on his flashlight and climbed in through another window. "See anyone?"

"Yes" he said, looking over a man trapped under collapsed seats.

"Are they alive?" Thel nodded and tried to move the seats, but they were bent around each other and immobile. Ryau grabbed a metal pole and attempted to pry the seats away. Thel saw this and asked "Need some help there?"

"Yes, very much." Ryau said while pushing against the bar. Thel got in a position to help and put his weight into pushing. The seats gave way and freed the man trapped below. Thel knelt down by the man to check his vitals.

"How is he?"

"Alive, but barely"

Ryau called a medic from the group over at the anti-ship battery and made sure the man was treated. "Lets get going he's in good hands now."

"Indeed. Lead the way" Thel said, checking his ammunition levels.

Ryau hopped back into his Ghost and started off again for the shelter. Thel followed behind him, surveying his city in the distance. A few minutes late they arrived at the small door leading down to the storage room.

"They're here, right?"

"Looks like it. Two cars parked out front. Ones Naki's and the other I think is yours?"

"That is correct. Lets go in"

Ryau opened the door and started down the winding stare case. "You know... It makes me wonder how they got stuff into this storage facility, it took forever for me to carry all my stuff down there."

"They probably paid someone to do it. That, or used slaves"

"Maybe there's an elevator that I missed somewhere."

"Perhaps"

They quickly reached to bottom and opened the vault door. Thel immediately spotted his family in the corner, along with Naki.

"Good they're safe."

"Indeed they are" Thel said, walking to his wife.

"Glad you two are alive" Naki said hugging Ryau.

"Me too" Osala said, and hesitantly kissed Thel.

"Thel and I should really get going again." Ryau said grabbing a data pad from a shelf. "We do have a world to save."

"Is that what we are doing?" Thel chuckled. "I thought we were just doing our job"

"That is our job at the moment." Ryau said with a laugh. Thel laughed a bit too and started back up the stairs after hugging his son. Half way up there was a large explosion above and the staircase began to shake.

"Wha.. oh shh.." Thel was cut off as he lost his footing and fell.

"Hold on!" Ryau grabbed Thel's arm and prevented him from falling any further. He held on tightly while grabbing onto the edge of one of the steps. "That was a close one Thel."

"Too close" He replied, and pulled himself back up.

They continued back up with out incident and emerged from the structure. Ryau and Thel boarded their Ghosts and set off on the highway once again. They flew on them for a while, observing the city. The Brutes had somehow managed to take the downtown district directly bellow their cruiser and were slowly taking the area immediately around the shopping centers. They had also hired Jackal snipers, and they were doing their part by picking off the general populace and the occasional soldier.

"We need to do something, I've got that Spirit in that hanger," Ryau said. "Do you have any explosives?"  
Thel looked down to his grenade belt and nodded yes, after taking 2 of them into his hand.

"Do you think they can take out a reactor?"

"If they were to be detonated at the same time, yes. Why do you ask?" He looked  
at him curiously and absentmindedly toyed with one of them.

"Do you think those Brutes were dumb enough to leave their ship unguarded?"

He chuckled. "It is definitely within the realm of possibility"

"Then let's get the Spirit, fly up there, plant the grenades then get the hell out."

"Lead us there, brother"

Ryau took off down the highway to a small secluded Air base just outside the city limits. He pulled into a hangar just at the end of the landing zone. "There it is," he said.

"Good, and it seems there isn't a strong Brute presence here.." he said, not wanting to somehow cause Brutes to attack them. He followed him onto the base and took a long look around.

"Yeah, I didn't think they had many ships after the schism." Ryau said, hopping into the side of the Spirit. His friend jumped into a a seat near him and closed the side doors. Ryau sat in the pilot seat the took the Spirit out of the hangar and set course for the Brute ship. Thel sat in the side, looking out at the destruction below them. They arrived in the hanger of the Brute cruiser without any resistance and settled down near the main door. "Well... no defense yet..." Ryau said with caution.

"Yet" Thel quietly replied, and took in a deep and nervous breath.

"Come on lets go." Ryau opened the exit hatch and hopped out. Thel hopped out after him and readied his carbine, ready for Brutes to come from nowhere and attack them. However nothing came out, and they continued down to the engineering deck.  
"It's clear" Thel grunted from ahead.

Ryau ran up and ran a bypass code on the door, it beeped open and revealed an empty reactor room. "Ok, let's get to work."

"Indeed" he said and walked over to a reactor and punched in a code to open it's protective outer housing. The housing opened and the lights dimmed and turned to red.  
"Here we go" He said, mentally crossing his fingers and throwing all of the grenades into the glowing fusion reactor. The housing slammed down and the grenades detonated. Alarms started to sound and small explosions began to go off along the corridors.

"Now comes the 'run like hell' portion," Ryau said. Thel nodded and started running. The ship shuttered with minor explosions and they reached the hangar bay. Brutes all over were trying to get into the ships that remained there. He ran through the hallways, ignoring all the Brutes as they'd soon be dead. Ryau jumped in the Spirit and shot the Brutes trying to activate the controls. Thel was quick to follow and buckled himself in. "Let's go!" he shouted from his seat into the comm system. Ryau lifted off and flew out of the hangar at max speed and he had only a few moments to make it to the minimum safe distance. Behind them a massive explosion lit up the bay area and chunks of the Cruiser slammed into the bridge. The bridge over the mouth of the bay collapsed into the water, luckily there were no Sangheili there at that time. His friend looked out the window at the bridge below and sighed, wondering how long it would take construction crews to repair it. The rest of the debris slammed into the water, causing large waves to strike the coasts of the bay. Fortunately, most of the waves hit the many unpopulated areas of the coast.

"Whoa, my house almost was wiped away." Ryau said looking at the small island he and three other families occupied on the far side of the bay.  
"Then we best hope that no more waves hit" Thel replied, piloting the Spirit towards the island.  
Just then another Battle Cruiser came down from orbit and positioned itself over the city, however it was broadcasting a friendly IFF tag. Thel got on the radio, and attempted to contact it.

"This is the Glorious Retribution, who is calling" Came the radio reply.

" Major Thel Moram, 32nd battle group of the Almo Defense Force"

"What is your reason for communication?"

" I saw your ship flying overhead, and I wanted to confirm your friendly status"

"Yes we are friendly, we have troops on the ground now."

"May I ask if they are in my area?"

"The Unfortunate Consequences is assigned to Almo."

"Ok, thank you"

"You are welcome Major."

He then hung up, and turned to his friend Ryau. "We've got reinforcements in this area"  
"Great, now we can do some stuff other that blow ships up." Ryau said.

"What, that isn't fun enough for you?" he then chuckled at his friends odd remark.

"Well, there are quite a few bastards on the ground still, we should take care of those."

"Fair enough, let's cook them where they stand!" Thel growled as he charged the ships plasma turrets and prepared to fire on the brutes below.

Ryau flew them over the shopping center they were at earlier and stopped over the highest concentration of Brutes in a courtyard. Thel then opened fire, letting loose hundreds of bolts of molten plasma on the Brutes dumb enough to not take cover. Most of the Brutes fell within seconds while two or three managed to fire back with their light weaponry.  
"They stand no chance whatsoever!" Thel shouted happily, still shooting for the survivors.

"Haha! Very good, we might be able to defeat this in one day!" Ryau chuckled.

"We'd be so lucky if that were the case, and I hope it is."

Ryau brought the Spirit over another area and Thel wiped the Brutes from there as well. They then flew down the streets and continued to provide cover for the allied troops that landed until the Loyalist forces were decimated.

* * *

AN: Part 2, there will be more, though better written and well thought out.


End file.
